The-Girl-Who-Lived
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: This is a story about how Albus, Severus, and Minerva all save Haley Potter from her abusive relatives the Dursleys. Warning:Mentions of abuse, Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

I woke up to the vile yelling of my uncle Vernon, this was how I woke up every morning of my life.

" Get up you little bitch! " he yelled as he opened my cupboard door, he wrapped my long black hair around his fist and yanked me out, you'd think a nine year old would scream from this but I was used to it, much to Uncle Vernon's displeasure.

He threw me to the ground glaring down at me, he was so over weight he looked like a walrus with a pale mustache plastered on his face, when he breathed it was always heavy and uneven like he would drop any moment.

I scrambled to my feet and bowed my head in my submissive stance, I knew he was smirking evilly at me but I continued to stare at my hammy down socks from my cousin Dudley, they had holes all over them and my toes stuck out.

" Your going to be outside today Mutt, me and Petunia are taking Dodders' to the zoo, so get on outside and wait for me " he ordered

" yes uncle Vernon " I said quietly, I walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor, then I walked down the steps off the porch and stood there waiting for what came next, I knew the neighbors would never save me, they would never know what went on at this house, they couldn't see anyhow, the curtains were always shut and the fences around the back yard were much to high.

Uncle Vernon stomped down the steps behind me pushing me from my thoughts and he stood in front of me holding my shock collor, I know it was meant for a dog but apparently they hadn't cared, he put it on my neck and tightened it roughly, then he attached the leash, that was connected to a metal hook in the side of the house, for good measure.

" You know that rules Freak " he said and I nodded not looking him in the eye.

He went back into the house slamming the door shut behind him and I sighed sitting down trying to find a nice place to sit, as I heard the car drive off I glanced at the only thing they had left with me, my 'dog' bowl, there was one with water, rain water, and then another with wet dog food, that bowl had the word FREAK scratched roughly into it.

That's what I thought my name was, Freak, Bitch or Mutt, until I went to school, then I learned my name was Haley Potter, I've been with my relatives the Dursleys for as long as I can remember, being beaten and starved.

They told me my parents died in a car crash, they told me they were freaks like me, drunks and nobody's.

They try to mock me with it but I've learned to ignore it, when Dudley and his friends play there favorite game, Haley Hunting, and they catch me, they beat me and yell how me and my parents are pathetic freaks and how I should have died along with them.

I reached up brushing my bangs away from my eyes to touch the lightning bolt scar I had on my forehead from the car crash, I'd had it since I was a baby.

I remember once when aunt petunia was very angry, she had grabbed my arm and dragged me up into the bathroom, she'd shoved my head in the water after she'd filled it and had scrubbed and scratched at my forehead trying to 'scrub the freakishness' from me.

I was locked in my cupboard for a week with no food or bathroom breaks because I had asked her if she was that stupid thinking she could wash off a scar, I had been angry, she'd tried to drown me!

After hours of sitting there it began to get dark, and I began to panic, the Dursleys should have been back by now, they never left me outside here this long, they were always afraid I'd be found.

After about a couple more hours of panic filled thoughts I heard a loud knock from the front door, I sighed knowing it was probably just some neighbor.

" Dursleys! You better open this door if you know what good for you! " someone yelled and I winced at how angry they sounded, soon though moments had passed and no sound was heard, until a loud crash echoed outside.

I flinched and crawled under the stairs of the porch shivering from cold and fear, I heard several different footsteps inside but I stayed under the stairs listening.

" Check the rooms upstairs, maybe their hiding her up there " the same voice said

" Severus, if the Dursleys come home you know we have to be calm " an older voice said, a more gentle tone.

" I told you not to leave her here Albus, and now that you've finally come to check on her we've found her missing " a woman said, she sounded angry too.

" I'm sure the brats just hiding " the mean man said " just waiting to do something foolish like her arrogant father " he said bitterly, so he hated my family too.

" Now Severus. " the older one scolded then I jumped little to hear the rattling of the lock on my cupboard.

" who keeps a cupboard locked " the woman thought out loud.

Then I heard three gasps.

" please tell me they didn't keep her in here " the woman pleaded

" her name is on the wall. " the mean one said, he sounded much calmer though.

I knew what he was talking about, when I had found out my name I had taken a crayon from Dudley when he wasn't looking and had written my name on the wall in my cupboard so I would never forget it, Uncle Vernon had beat me badly that day.

I heard them walk around the house before the back door opened, someone stepped out onto the porch and stood there for a moment then they began walking down the stairs, I stiffened in fear not making a sound, barley breathing.

" Albus, Minerva, " the man, Severus said " come look at this " he said and I glanced over to see him standing in front of my bowls, then the other two joined him.

I stared at them in confusion and shock, they all wore some sort of robes, Severus wore black ones, Minerva green ones and Albus wore a gray blue set of robes, Albus was an old man, with a white beard that reached waist, he had half moon glasses that sat on his nose in front of bright blue eyes, as bright as my vivid green ones, Minerva was an old woman with her hair pulled in a tight bun and she had a stiff posture, I knew she was a strict woman. Severus, he wore dark clothing and he had shoulder length black hair pulled in a pony tail, he had his arms crossed over his chest and an intimidating look on his face.

" I think I'm going to be ill " Minerva said putting a hand to her mouth and turning away, Severus looked ready to kill.

" those damn Muggles, they need to be put away for this Albus " Severus said between clenched teeth

" we must find Haley first " Minerva said

" I believe we've found her " Albus said nodding his toward me and I noticed then that he'd found me, the other two turned to look at me and they blinked in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

SS-POV

I stared at the green eyes that were so much like lily's, that's all I could see from the shadows under the stairs, I looked down and saw a leash leading from a hook to under the stairs and I felt sick, surely they hadn't.

I crouched down to get a better look and saw a small girl sitting there looking at me with wide fearful eyes, she was shivering and her eyes kept flicking between the three of us.

" its alright Haley, your safe " I said quietly " the muggles will never hurt you again " I promised, she looked doubtful and hadn't moved.

" Hello dear, " Minerva said gently as she gave Haley an assuring smile. " We aren't going to hurt you, we won't even touch you. But could you come on out for us? " she asked.

I saw Haley looking at all of us cautiously as she crawled out from under the stairs and stood up, I clenched my hands into fist's in fury. She was covered in bruises head to toe!

I think Haley saw my anger because she flinched and looked at the ground.

" Haley, I am not mad at you " I said but she didn't look up.

" Lets get that thing off you dear " Albus said stepping a bit closer, she looked up at me in fear and backed away shacking her head in panic.

" no! if I take if off uncle will be angry and I'll be punished " she said

" Calm down dear, we aren't going to let those people near you ever again " Minerva said, she was much better with children then I so I stood up taking a few steps back.

" E-Ever? " Haley asked in a shaky doubtful voice.

" I promise if they never do " Albus promised and she seemed to calm a bit, but not much.

" Can we take off that collar off now? " I asked and she nodded hesitant.

I stepped forward and got on my knees in front of her so our eyes met, I reached up gently and unbuckled the collar from her neck, once it was off I tossed it aside in disgust then I looked back at her and saw the dark bruises covering her neck and I reached out gently.

" does it hurt Haley? " I asked and she hesitated before nodding.

" Its alright though sir, I've had worse " she muttered, so quiet I believed I had been the only one to hear it, but when I heard Minerva's gasp I knew that had not been the case.

" Sweetheart, why don't I take you inside so you can grab your things, you won't be coming back here ever again " Minerva said, Haley stared up at her with wide hopeful eyes.

" I'm never coming back? " she asked

" No Haley, you are never coming back " Albus said just as I did.

She glanced at us both before nodding her thanks and walking into the house with Minerva, I stood up brushing the dirt off my robes and looked over at Albus.

" the Dursleys will not get away unpunished " I vowed " they will pay for what they did to Lily's child " I said and Albus nodded his agreement.

MM-POV

I followed close by to Haley as we walked into the house, she lead me to the cupboard under the stairs and I stared sadly as she grabbed a ratty old bag and stuffed clothes that were old, ratty and much to large for her, inside. She then grabbed a worn out stuffed animal Stag that I recognized to be the little toy James had given to his daughter when she had been only a baby.

She put it in the bag as well and then closed the bag shut before looking up at me.

" where are your shoes " I asked and she blushed before looking down, then she lifted up the filthy mat she was given as a bed, and pulled out a pair of black and white converse that were about five times bigger then her feet and had holes in them, she yanked them on and looked back up at me.

" All set? " I asked managing to hold in my tears, I had to be strong for this girl, I didn't need to break down in front of her, but it was so hard not to! The girl had been through so much, I wanted to bawl my eyes out for her, then move on to punish those pathetic excuses of humans.

She nodded at me and I lead her outside to the front where Albus and Severus were waiting patently she grabbed my hand gently.

" now were going to apperate, and its going to feel very odd so Severus here is going to give you a potion, its going to make sure you don't get sick, alright? " I asked and Haley nodded but looked a bit hesitant, Severus crouched in front of her as he pulled the potion bottle from his robes.

" I promise nothing bad will happen from taking this, It may taste a bit odd but it will help " Severus promised, Haley nodded and took the potion, the put it to her lips and tipped her head back, downing the hole bottle.

She swallowed and her nose scrunched up so cutely that I had to smile, Haley handed the empty bottle back to Severus, who gave her one of his rare smiles, before standing up and turning to nod to Albus.

I took Haley's hand in mine and apperated, Quickly being followed by Albus and Severus.

HP-POV

When we apperated it felt like I was being forced into a hole much smaller then my body, my stomach clenched painfully and I felt light headed, the next thing I knew though is I was standing at the gates of a large, beautiful castle.

I bent over at the waist wrapping my arms around my stomach and taking deep breath's, Minerva put a hand on my back rubbing soothing circles with her hand as she whispered assuring words in my ear.

When I recovered I stood straight and looked at the castle beyond the gates, Albus waved his hand and the Gates opened, we walked through and I glanced over my shoulder watching the gates close behind us.

We followed the dirt trail leading to the front doors to the castle.

" Welcome to Hogwarts " Albus said as the large golden doors opened, he lead us all inside and I walked in, turning in a circle as I walked, I stared in wonder at the inside, to the and right there was a pair of marble stairs, large doors on the far right that looked like brass, paintings everywhere that moved!

I looked over at the three adults to see them smiling at me, I felt a large grin break out across my face and couldn't help feeling shocked, I hadn't smiled in ages.

" Come dear, we need to let madam Pomfrey check on you, we need to get you all healed up " Minerva said

I took her hand and she lead me up several flights of stairs, I was aware of the men following behind us but I was to busy waving to the people in the paintings.

They smiled and waved back, sometime noting how skinny I was and scolding the adults that I needed to eat more.

When we walked through a couple maple wood doors I glanced around and saw rows of beds, privacy curtains, there was a large window, and some paintings as well, I smiled and waved to them and looked over as the door inside the room opened, an older woman walked out wearing a red dress with a white waist apron with two large pockets, she had her hair pulled back and wore a small little white hat.

" oh, hello professors, and who's this " she asked

" Hello madam Pomfrey, this is Haley. " Severus said

" Haley? The Haley? " she asked in shock and I looked at her in confusion.

" Why does she say my name like that " I asked quietly as I tugged on Severus's sleeve staring at the floor.

" Its okay Haley, everything will be explained soon " Albus said

" Haley needs a check up Poppy, If you would " Minerva said

" of course Minerva, " Pomfrey said and then she smiled down at me " Would you mind sitting up on one of these beds " she asked and I looked up at her shaking my head in panic.

" Freaks are not to sit on the furniture " I said, it was getting harder to breath, my heart rate was picking up.

" Haley, calm down, " Severus said crouching in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulders looking up into my eyes. " deep breaths…..that's it..in….out…there you go…good…" he said breathing with me, and soon I had calmed down, but my hands still shook.

" What is she talking about Albus? " I heard Pomfrey ask her voice shacking a bit.

" It will be explained in time Poppy " Albus said

" Haley, look at me " Severus said gently and I turned to look into his dark eyes, finding comfort in them, slowly my hands stopped shacking and Severus smiled at me tucking my hair behind my ear.

" There you go, now I want you to listen to me. You are not a freak Haley, I want you to forget everything those people ever said to you, you are a very special girl. " Severus said, I looked at him as a tear ran down my cheek, he wiped it away gently with his thumb and he left his hand on my cheek.

" Okay? " he asked and I nodded, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, I felt him hesitate for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me.

" Alright now, do you think you can get up on the bed? " Pomfrey asked, I hesitated but nodded, Severus pulled back and smiled at me then he stood up and lead me over to the nearest bed, I lifted my arms up, allowing him to set me up on the bed, he gave me an assuring smile.

" Can you lay back? Madam Pomfrey needs to do a diagnostic on you, but you need to be laying down, and be as still as possible " Albus asked and I nodded.

I laid back and my hands twitched, Severus noticed my nervousness and put his hand on mine giving me a small smile.

" Minerva, can you go prepare some rooms for Haley, close my quarters please " Severus said

" of course " Minerva said and left.

Pomfrey stood beside me and pulled out a long wooden stick, but it was smooth and had a shine to it, but I gasped sitting up in panic.

" No, no magic! I'll get in trouble! " I said in panic and then I gasped covering my mouth, I'd said it! I'd said the 'M' word!

" I'm sorry " I said looking at them in panic as tears began to slid down my cheeks.

" No Haley, its alright. They will never hurt you again, its alright " Severus said but I shook my head.

" He'll find out. He'll find me, and I'll be punished " I sobbed.

" Haley, you have to calm down, remember deep breaths.. come on, do it with me " Severus said and I calmed myself as I stared in his eyes and took deep breaths with him then I leaned against him.

Once Severus was sure I was calm I laid back down and let Pomfrey run her wand up and down over my body, I laid there slowly getting bored, I stared in interest as a piece of parchment and quill appeared beside her and the quill began moving, writing on the parchment, soon the paper had reached the ground and it was still writing, Severus stared at the paper as it grew and when it stopped Pomfrey walked over, as the quill popped away, and she grabbed the parchment reading over it. After awhile she gasped and Severus walked over taking the paper from her, I was getting bored laying there and I was still hurting so I decided to sleep, slowly my eyes slid closed and I drifted off, the last thing I heard was someone beginning to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Chapter Three.

I woke up in a panic, I knew that I was late to wake up, and I knew that I'd be in trouble, I sat up and then did a double take of my surroundings, I was no longer outside, then it all came rushing back to me, Severus! Minerva! Albus! They'd saved me, they'd taken me away from that Hell, I laid back down and I smiled, then I looked over at the light shining in through the window, I sat up and looked around for madam pomfrey but no one else was in the room, I pulled the blanket off me and I saw someone had removed my shoes, I sighed and hopped down from the bed and I walked over to the door, I opened it slightly, glancing back as I did, and I slid through the small opening, closing the door behind me so quiet, it made no noise.

I started roaming the halls, smiling polity at the paintings, after awhile I passed a wall but suddenly a door appeared, I stared at it in shock for a moment before stepping forward and slowly opening the door, I walked through a small passageway and then entered a grand room, it had a high ceiling, great lighting, and a table stocked with food.

I walked over and sat at the only chair there and I piled some food on my plate, ham, mash potatoes, green beans, and a large glass of milk.

As I ate my stomach slowly grew full, and I grew tired. I stood and yawned and then there was a bed in the corner of the room, I blinked in shock for a moment and then I walked over and I slipped between the blankets, I smiled as i buried my face in the silk sheets, I had never felt a more comfortable bed before.

I laid there for awhile, but I could not fall back asleep, I had this nagging feeling something was wrong, but I was just so tired.

I sighed and I stood up, leaving the room, I began to roam the halls again, trying to find the imfurmery, I let out a noise of frustration when after what felt like hours of searching, I still hadn't found it.

I sighed and then yawned, I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall slowly drifting to sleep.

SSPOV

Hours ago, Poppy had informed us that Haley had gone missing, we'd been searching for her for these passing hours and she was still yet to be found.

" Bloody Baron! " I yelled and he turned to look at me.

" yes Severus? " he asked gliding over.

" a girl is missing I'd like you to help me find her, I am beginning to notify the paintings for their help as well, but perhaps you can get the ghost's to help? " I asked

" of course, I shall request their help, but I cannot make any promises sir " he said and with that last note, he had glided away again.

I began moving through the halls, asking the paintings to go to their neighbors and their neighbors as well to see if they could find Haley.

Soon I was beginning to panic, but then I turned a corner and breathed a sigh of relief to see standing beside Haley's sleeping form, meowing.

" Thank you , you may go now " I said as I walked over, she turned her red eyes to glare at me and then walked off, I sighed and crouched down, lifting Haley in my arms, I stood up and walked to the imfurmery, as soon as I walked in Pomfrey came shooting out of her office.

" Have you fou—" she stopped with a gasp of relief and she rushed forwards as I laid Haley on the bed she had occupied before she had gone on her adventure.

" found her, napping in the halls " I said with slight amusement.

" Oh poor dear, must have been exhausted. " Pomfrey said staring at Haley with such concern I knew this hole castle was going to have a soft spot for the girl by the time she turned eleven.

" yes, perhaps poppy, I should put wards on the room, so we know when she wakes " I said and she nodded with a small smile

" she's a very sneaky girl, this one " poppy said as she brushed the bangs from Haley's forehead, tracing the scar with her pointer finger.

I stared at the scar on the young child, she bared many scars, but none of them like this.

I shivered just thinking about the dark lord, and I couldn't help wonder if he was really gone. That hung over our heads, all of the death eaters, and we would live in horror for the rest of our lives until we knew for sure if he was really gone, always sleeping with one eye open, and our wand under our pillows. Only the ones who weren't always faithful would be frightened of course, but those who are still supporter's would never live in fear.

I sighed and pulled up a chair beside Haley's bed and sat down, Poppy smiled at me before going into her office, I grabbed a book from a nearby table and looked at it in disgust, Quidditch Through the Ages.

I sighed and opened it and began reading, after awhile I glanced up and saw Haley mumbling in her sleep as she rolled over so her back was to me, I looked up at the movement and glanced at the clock, noon was coming up and she didn't need to be up all night, I set the book aside and stood, reaching out and shaking her gently, she mumbled under her breath before rolling over and i smirked amused as her eyes fluttered open.

" it is time to get up, if you'd like to eat that is " i said and she sat up rubbing at her eyes.

" are we eating here? " she asked in a quiet voice looking up at me.

" no, we will be going up to the great hall with the other remaining staff that are here over the summer " I said as I helped her down from the bed, i helped her step into some slippers and we left the imfurmery, after awhile of her stumbling behind me I sighed and lifted her up supporting her on my hip.

" sorry sir. . " she mumbled

" I only wanted to get there so you could eat, you've hardly any skin on your bones " i said and she smiled before resting her head on my shoulder, when we entered the great hall I saw, Albus, Minerva and Rubeus Hagrid at the head table.

Hagrid began coughing on his food and i smirked amused, i sat down and summed a chair beside me, i dished up a plate for her and she looked confused.

" are you sure i'm allowed to " she asked quietly

" of course " i sighed and she started eating as soon as i did.

" its who I think it is, isn't it. " Hagrid whispered to Albus in pure shock.

" It has a name, i'm Haley " she said quietly blushing and staring down at her lap.

" I didn't mean it like that, i knew your parents is all, you look like them " Hagrid said smiling and i rolled my eyes as Haley looked over at him in shock

" Really? Could you tell me about them " she asked and Hagrid nodded, great, just what I needed, people telling her about her arrogant father.

" Hey Severus, Hagrid said he'd tell me about my parents, isn't that great " she asked grinning at me.

" bloody fantastic " i muttered bitterly and looked away from her, from the corner of my eye i saw her smile fade away into a frown and she stared at her plate, she poked at her food for a little while longer before speaking up.

" i'm not very hungry anymore " she muttered and walked away before anyone could say anything.

" now look what you've done Severus! " Minerva scolded and i scowled at her angrily.

" She'll be fine, let her think about things for awhile, she will come back " i said

" why should she have to think about things, you were completely disrespectful, you hurt her feelings. " Minerva said " she looked devastated. " she scolded and i cringed.

Minerva got up and left the hall after Haley, I sighed and stood as well and followed, I found them both in the hall, Minerva was on her knees in front of Haley who was crying.

" H-h-he doesn't l-l-like me anymore " Haley sobbed

" Thats not true, he cares for you deeply I promise, its just that him and your father didn't get along very much when they were children " Minerva said and I internally scoffed, much? I hated the vile man, and his dumb as nail friends.

" I do not hate you child, Calm yourself, with all that crying you'll get sick " i said, Haley jumped and looked at me with wide eyes before crying more, I stared at her in shock

" Your lying, you don't like me anymore. " She said glaring at me before running off, Minerva shouting her name in worry. When Haley didn't stop Minerva turned to look at me, she gave me a look enough to scare the dark lord himself. I gulped.

Hey guys, sorry its been so long since the last update, I've been busy and I damaged my hand and couldn't type for awhile, sorry if this chapter is short, but HOPEFULLY, i'll be able to come up with more ideas. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

-_Hi guys I'm one of this user's friends, so I'll be continuing this fic! Thanks!_-

S.S P.O.V-

"You should treat the girl better, she isn't some animal!" The other Professor said and briskly turned away, huffing.

I shrugged mentally and strode to the direction Haley went, she wasn't an animal! I knew that, but apparently those idiotic muggles didn't having her locked up and all...it honestly churned my stomach seeing all the things she had been through. Even though it was probably only the half of it.

H.P P.O.V-

I ran from the two adult people, they were all liars I knew that for a fact 'specially pretending to care for me and what not, but I had to wonder why got all 'worked up' once my family was mentioned and as I thought about that one question kept popping up in my mind.

Were my parents that horrible or was it just something Snape had against them?"

"I hope you're not running away." That familiar wise voice said, Dumbledore!

"No sir...I think." I said while wiping some stray tears away.

He looked down at me through his crescent moon glasses, his eyes twinkling with gratitude.

"Well I hope not, your older 'home' wasn't exactly the best was it?" He said, extending his arm for me to take.

"No, it wasn't...but if you don't mind me asking, where are we headed?" I asked trying to shrink myself after I spoke, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Not at all and if you must know I am taking you to the Astronomy tower, I think you'd like it." He said and started walking to a flight of stairs.


End file.
